youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born: ), better known online as RiceGum or just Rice, is an American YouTuber born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. He has over 10.8 million subscribers and over 1.8 billion views, and his most popular diss track to date is currently "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet, which has amassed over 140 million views and peaked at number 80 on the US Billboard Hot 100, making him one of the first YouTubers to have a song ranked in that chart next to Jake Paul. The song also recently went platinum on March 19, 2018. He has raised up many controversies due to his YouTube diss tracks, and has been criticized for embarrassing a rape victim for views, among other things. RiceGum grew to fame from his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series which he criticised kids "who must be stopped" on the app Musical.ly, which received growth from that video. Now residing in Los Angles in the FaZe house (known as the Clout House), RiceGum continues to enjoy popularity through his channel that consists primarily of satirical skits and vlogs, often using girls like Sommer ray along with fake drama. As of September 2018, he hasn't posted in a month due to recieving 3rd degree burns from a W2S diss track. He hasn't posted on instagram since June but his last message was "I'll never take l's even if I'm becoming irrelevant". Personal life Before reaching 8 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, RiceGum claimed to have turned down a Harvard Scholarship on his Twitter account so he could continue his YouTube Channel.(Archive) "You guy probably don't know this but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel". RiceGum's Twitter on August 6, 2017. Retrieved October 12, 2017. RiceGum currently resides in Hollywood Hills with Alissa Violet, FaZe Banks, Sommer Ray and is Friends with the FaZe Clan, which Include FaZe Adapt, FaZe Rug, FaZe Nikan, and more. History RiceGum started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often recording himself playing Call of Duty. His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, and in this video, he talks about himself while playing Modern Warfare 3. RiceGum amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD Twitch streamer. He later on in 2014 moved to Major League Gaming streaming, where he had around 30,000 followers. On December 8, 2015, RiceGum made his comeback to YouTube through his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series, RiceGum rants and criticises about four kids from the app musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartourius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beach, Bark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Trey Sartorius (TreySartorius). Bryan is known for making YouTuber diss tracks and vevo thumbnails popular, in the process, garnering popularity more quickly than his other videos. Ricegum was popular due to his many diss tracks throughout 2016, then stopped, rose a bit due to gabbieshow drama, then got another big hit with his every night sis diss track. After forming clout gang, he stayed on a steady path. Content Cop The YouTuber iDubbbzTV made an episode of his popular "Content Cop" series on RiceGum, signaling to a wide demographic that RiceGum's YouTube career is in "grave danger." The Content Cop video received over 29 million views and over 1.7 million likes and was the most trending video in multiple countries, making it the fastest growing "content cop" video and one of the most widespread videos in current times. RiceGum, as a result of the content cop video, has lost 50,000 subscribers due to this controversy initially."RiceGum YouTube Stats, Channel Statistics". Socialblade.com. Retrieved October 12, 2017. However, despite the Content Cop series' pervious casualities, RiceGum still survived the Content Cop and returned to normal subscriber growth. However, Idubbbz fans are still bombarding his videos with hate comments and dislikes. Ricegum also uploaded less consistently as well as not growing quickly anymore. Idubbz never lost a single sub in the whole scenario, so he did in fact win. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. * 1 Million Subscribers: April 17, 2016. * 2 Million Subscribers: June 7, 2016. * 3 Million Subscribers: July 17, 2016. * 4 Million Subscribers: August 31, 2016. * 5 Million Subscribers: December 8, 2016. * 6 Million Subscribers: June 18, 2017. * 7 Million Subscribers: August 6, 2017. * 8 Million Subscribers: August 30, 2017. *9 Million Subscribers: December 22, 2017. *10 Million Subscribers: March 24, 2018. Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent users on the YouTube community along with others due to his vlogs, skits, music, and controversy. His top videos include: * "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views. * "God Church", one of his recent diss tracks that, in two weeks, had received close to 30 million views. * "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", which is aimed at another vlogger by the name of Gabrielle Hanna (who also referred to herself as TheGabbieShow at that time) who claimed that RiceGum had physically assaulted her during a party because she tried to record him into an improvisational exposure of his ghostwriter. This actually resulted in RiceGum smashing her phone in an attempt to "not look like a bitch." This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. * "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet. The video itself has amassed over 100 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro." However, RiceGum has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake and admits he was just helping a friend out. Despite that, Jake Paul demonitized the video because it references him and his brother by full name and uses an image of the former. * He followed the fortnite trend, along with using attractive girls, formed them into one, and started the kill=clothing removed trend. Gallery RiceGumGallery1.png RiceGumGallery2.png|RiceGum at Sidemen FC Match 2018. RiceGumGallery3.png|RiceGum recieves his 10 million subscriber Diamond Play Button. RiceGumGallery4.png RiceGumGallery5.png RiceGumGallery6.png|RiceGum in the SuperBowl 2018 commercial. RiceGumGallery7.png RiceGumGallery8.png RiceGumGallery9.jpg RiceGumGallery10.png RiceGumGallery11.png RiceGumGallery12.png RiceGumGallery13.png RiceGumGallery14.png RiceGumGallery15.png RiceGumGallery16.png RiceGumGallery17.png RiceGumGallery18.png|RiceGum's Twitter Profile Picture. RiceGumGallery19.png References 'This page was created on April 30, 2016 by MichaelCarl ' Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views